


Equinoccio

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: En las cuatro paredes que era su mundo, su madre había hecho lo posible por darle todo lo que ella, en esas circunstancias, podía darle. (Levi-Centric)





	Equinoccio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece; todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **Extensión**: 1200 palabras.
> 
> **Prompt**: 19. En público.
> 
> **Notas**: Después del fic “Solsticio” tenía que llegar el fic “Equinoccio”.

_Yo no tengo fechas para recordar._  
_Mis días se gastan de par en par,_  
_ buscando un sentido a todo esto._  
_ Las noches de frío es mejor no nacer,_  
_ Las de calor se escoge: matar o morir._

(O Tempo Não Pára, Cazuza)

Si se esforzaba un poco para recordar pasajes de su infancia, reconocía que había sido amado. En las cuatro paredes que era su mundo, su madre había hecho lo posible por darle todo lo que ella, en esas circunstancias, podía darle.

Recordaba con perfecta nitidez los juegos, el ponerle nombre de personas a objetos inanimados y darles vida; el creer que ese cuarto era un mundo mágico habitados por seres inimaginables.

Levi no sabía cómo era la vida fuera de esa habitación, salvo cuando mamá tenía visitas. En esas ocasiones él sabía lo que debía hacer: permanecer del lado de afuera de su mundo imaginario y aguardar en el pasillo a que el hombre saliera. Solo así tenía permiso para volver a entrar.

Una vez había cometido el error de ingresar porque quería ir al baño, pero su madre lo reprendió tan duramente que jamás volvió a quebrar esa norma. No sabía lo que su madre hacía, no entendía por qué los hombres se le subían encima. Claro que de grande Levi comprendió que esa era la manera en la que Kushel conseguía comida, agua y medicina no solo para ella, para él y para poder darle una vida mejor.

Si Levi se esforzaba, recordaba a su madre contándole cuentos, cantándole canciones y acariciando las lastimaduras que se hacía por jugar a lo salvaje. Incluso recordaba las caricias, los baños que le obligaba a tomar y hasta cuando le cortaba el pelo luego de decirle el típico “te ha crecido mucho, Levi, ven aquí”.

Su madre era su mundo en esas cuatro paredes; pero un día mamá enfermó y la magia acabó. Así, de un plumazo y de golpe. Poco a poco comenzó a escasear lo más elemental, como la comida. Poco a poco Kushel se fue consumiendo.

Levi fue fiel testigo de esa debacle. Se sentaba en la cama y tironeaba del brazo de su madre con un “vamos a jugar, mamá, me aburro”, que Kushel al principio contestaba con toses, ya luego sin emitir palabra alguna.

Cuando mamá dejó de moverse y de quejarse en sueños Levi comprendió lo que era la muerte. Esa sería la primera vez que estaría tan cerca de la parca. Cuando Kushel dejó de respirar Levi comprendió algo axiomático: estaba completamente solo y pronto le esperaba un final similar.

Tuvo miedo, pero también aprendió a resignarse cuando ya el hambre era un dolor constante en la boca del estómago. Había días en que en verdad esperaba que la muerte fuera a por él. Se preguntaba si dolería, si acaso sería peor de lo que ya padecía en vida.

No había sido la parca la que al final lo visitó, pero se le parecía bastante. Kenny apareció en su vida para enseñarle lo que su madre no. Kenny llegó a su mundo maltrecho para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

Le dio las herramientas necesarias para poder subsistir en un mundo cruel y despiadado que no escatimaba a la hora de lastimar, ultrajar o matar incluso a niños. Allí abajo, en el mundo subterráneo, o aprendías a usar un cuchillo a temprana edad o te convertías en comida de ratas.

Kenny le enseñó mucho de la vida, pero aún más de la muerte. No era como mamá, él no le contaba cuentos, ni lo acunaba entre los brazos cuando se lastimaba. Al contrario, las historias de Kenny versaban sobre la cantidad de vidas que había arrebatado y solía reprenderlo cuando Levi mostraba la más mínima señal de debilidad.

“Tienes que ser fuerte, muchacho”, le decía. Y lo fue. Levi aprendió a la fuerza a serlo, porque no tenía opciones, porque jugar era para niños privilegiados y él comprendió a temprana edad que no era esa clase de niño.

Cuando Kenny sintió que ya no tenía nada por enseñarle al muchacho y que este se había hecho fuerte, se marchó. Sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás. Levi nunca entendió el por qué; durante su juventud llegó a preguntarse cuál había sido el fin verdadero de Kenny, no entendía por qué lo había tenido todo ese tiempo bajo su ala, pero nunca hallaba una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho.

Conoció a Farlan a Isabel, luego ingresó a la Legión y ahí aprendió que la muerte sería una constante en su vida; que desde su madre hasta su equipo, a él solo le quedaba ver como la gente a su alrededor desaparecía.

A veces se preguntaba si había vida más allá de la muerte, o si quiera si había algo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nacer para respirar hasta el día de tu muerte? ¿Y una vez que mueres se acaba todo? En su memoria estaban los muertos y allí cobraban vida, pero eran solo eso: Recuerdos.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Kenny tenía mucho por preguntarle, pero poco el tiempo que al hombre moribundo le quedaba. Levi quería saber por qué. ¿Por qué le había enseñado a sobrevivir? Comprendía que de no ser por ese sujeto lo más probable es que hubiera muerto, tarde o temprano.

No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, pero cuando Kenny dejó de respirar se acordó de su madre. ¿Acaso era cariño lo que sentía? Levi no lo sabía, no era tan frío para negar la realidad: que de su lado habían partido las personas que le habían hecho lo que era en el presente.

Decir que estaba agradecido con su madre y con Kenny por haberles dado cariño, a su manera, es poco. Decir que extrañaba a Farlan e Isabel como se le puede extrañar a un hermano caído, es poco. Decir que le aterraba la idea de que otro equipo de élite como el suyo cayera por culpa de malas decisiones tomadas, es poco.

Con todas esas emociones bullendo dentro de él volvió para presenciar la coronación de la nueva reina; pero llegó tarde y acabó cruzándose con los chicos en el pasillo. Vio que Mikasa empujaba delicadamente a Historia por la espalda y lo siguiente lo sacó de esquema.

La nueva reina no dudó a la hora de darle un puñetazo, con la autoridad que sí tenía, mientras sus compañeros tenían esa expresión entre risueña, de sorpresa y espanto en la cara. Aguardaron por una reprimenda, pero Levi estaba lejos de sentir enojo.

—Gracias. —Y sonrió, desencajándolos a ellos.

Levi no podía poner en palabras cuánto les agradecía a los chicos el mero hecho de existir, cuánto le agradecía a la vida el tenerlos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero en cambio sonreía, porque podía ver en cada rostro el futuro de la humanidad.

No todo estaba perdido, no estaba tan solo como él creía, aún seguían forjando lazos pese a que la muerte era y seguiría siendo una constante en su vida. Debía aferrarse a eso para no sucumbir al dolor.

Que Historia siguiera humillándolo en público. Que Mikasa siguiera susurrándole enano a sus espaldas. Que Eren continuara diciéndole viejo. Como fuera, pero que por favor siguieran en su día a día, o no podría consigo mismo y sus fantasmas.

**FIN**

_Try to kill it all away_  
_ But I remember everything_

_What have I become_  
_ my sweetest friend?_  
_ Everyone I know goes away_  
_ In the end._

(Hurt, Johnny Cash)

**Author's Note:**

> 16 de octubre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aries, Argentina.


End file.
